Chapter 106
is the 106th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the crowd cheers, Asta and Yuno start an argument about who will get the most stars next year. Julius Novachrono stops their argument by announcing to the crowd that Yuno and Asta are the rookies that have achieved the most stars this year. Julius also reveals that Asta and Yuno are childhood friends from the same village along with being the same age, and the crowd wonders from what noble families they are. Sekke Bronzazza shouts out that Asta and Yuno are slum peasants and that Asta does not even have any magic. Sekke then thinks about how he plans to do anything to drag Asta down and hold him back. As the crowd wonder if Asta and Yuno actually achieved those stars, Yuno and Sylph suddenly release all of their mana. Everyone is shocked by how much mana that Yuno has, with Asta asking what Yuno is doing. Yuno then asks Asta if this reminds him of their training together, and then fires a blast at Asta, who uses his sword to easily negate the blast and complains about Yuno's action. Asta asks if Yuno was trying to kill him, and Yuno comments about how he is glad that Asta survived and that if Asta died, then that was all Asta was capable of. As the crowd is shocked about what Asta's and Yuno's capabilities, Sekke thinks about how they are on a completely different level. Julius announces to the crowd that there is no doubt about their achievements and how even though they are commoners, they have worked harder than anyone else to reach this point. Julius says that they should overcome their differences in status and position, to unite and guide their kingdom to victory. As the crowd cheers, Asta and Yuno look at the crowd and think about how far they have come. Julius then says that they are going to announce the remaining ranks. The Silver Eagles are in third place with 95 stars, about which Nozel Silva remains silent. The Blue Roses are in fourth place with 83 stars, and Sol Marron tells her unconscious captain that they have placed higher than last year. The Crimson Lions are in fifth place with 76 stars, about which their new captain is angry. The Green Mantises are in sixth place with 69 stars, and Jack the Ripper comments about how they are in that same place as last year along with being angry at Yami. The Coral Peacocks are in seventh place with 67 stars, but Dorothy Unsworth just sleeps. The Purple Orcas are in eighth place with 51 stars, and Kaiser Granvorka strokes his mustache and comments about how that cannot be helped. In last place are the Azure Deer with 49 stars, which shocks Rill Boismortier. Rill wonders how this could have happened, and Jack comments about Rill slacking off and painting all day. Rill grabs Asta and asks how he got so many stars, but Asta tells Rill to get off since it is weird while Yuno wonders if Rill is really a captain. In a tower, Solid and Nebra Silva are upset about their squad losing to Noelle's squad. Kiato and Kahono compliment Noelle about her ranking, and Noelle Silva says that they will take first place next year. As that crowd cheers, the king walks towards the stage and thinks about how Julius did a good job warming up the crowd for an opening act. The king also thinks about how the crowd should bask him with the greatest cheers since he is about to make his grand entrance. Events *Star Awards Festival Magic and Spells used References Navigation